


Change of Heart

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen





	1. Chapter 1

“She’s gorgeous.” Sirius says while looking at you.

“She’s a slytherin and probably not interested.” Remus warns him. Like always he doesn’t listen. He stands up and walks over.

You’re sitting on a table, focused on the book in front of you. Someone sits down on the opposite side. You try to ignore it but you feel eyes staring at you. You look up for a brief moment, locking eyes with the boy in front of you. Sirius Black. You know him. Notorious flirt. He flashes you a smirk. You’re really not interested so you turn your attention back to your book. He doesn’t leave though. Closing your book, you sigh and look at him again.

“Can I help you?” You ask him.

“Would you go out with me?” He asks you.

“No.” You simply state.

“She just said no, can you believe that?!” Sirius complains to his firends.

“Absolutely.” Remus says.

“Not helping!”

“Give it up Sirius. Some girls are just not into you.” James tells him.

“Never.”

You were down at the lake when the weather suddenly changes. A harsh wind begins to blow and you can barely keep yourself on your feet. A storm was coming. You had just reached Hogwarts when the wind blows your books out of your hands. You bring them up to shield your eyes from the harsh wind for a moment. You turn to pick up the books but someone has already done it for you. Sirius hands them to you with a bright smile, you roll your eyes and take them.

“What do you want now, Black?”

“Still the same.” He says with his damn smirk.

“So is my answer.”

He suddenly grabs you by the amrs, pulls you closer and spins both of you around. He lets out a small groan as something hits him in the back. A big tree branch from a tree nearby.

When you look at him, your faces are so close together you can feel his breath on your skin. You stare into his eyes for a moment and vlush slightly when he stares back. You come to your senses again and retreat a step back.

“Are you alright?” You ask him.

“Yep totally fine.”

You roll your eyes and look at him. He’s clearly in pain and even his stupid smile can’t mask that. You slap him lightly on the back.

“Ouch!” He yelps.

“Oh? I thought you were totally fine?” You say sarcastically.

“You’re a little mean, you know that?”

“Yes, now let’s get you to the hospital wing.”

Madame Pomfrey gives him something against the pain when you arrive at the hospital wing. He takes off his shirt to let her apply bandages. Your eyes scan over his body a bit too long, because he notices it and winks at you.

Okay I’ve been here long enough, you think to yourself and leave.

You feel a bit guilty, he did get hurt in an attempt to get you out of the way. You take some candy and decide to go visit him.

When you arrive, you hear laughter coming from inside and peer through the door. Sirius is sitting with his friends, joking along. Maybe now’s not a good time, you think and turn back.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Lily says to the others. She had seen you at the door and rushes out to get you.

“Y/N!”

You turn ‘round and see Lily coming towards you.

“Don’t just leave. Come in with me.” She says.

“W-What? No i don’t want to interrupt. I can come back another time. It’s was nothing important anyway.” You reply. But she just takes you by the wrist and drags you back in.

Sirius smiles brightly when he sees you.The others grin at their friend and James clears his throat.

“Okaaay we were just about to leave, later.” He says and shoves all his friends out of the door.

“Can’t resist my charms, can you?” He says.

“Yeah sure, let’s call it that. Here for you.” You toss the candy onto his bed.

“Were you worried about me?”

“Aah no, but I would have felt a little bad if they had to amputate your arm or something so I came to look at you. You seem fine though. I guess I can leave.”

“Hey wait. You scared away my friends, you have to keep me company for a few minutes at least.”

“I didn’t scare them…they went on their own. Well I think I have a minute or two.”

He slids over on the bed to make room for you.

“Lie down and look up at the ceiling.” You eye him suspiciously but you do as he says.

He reached out his finger and pointed to the ceiling.

“See that mark there? That’s when Remus and I released a bludger in here.” His finger wanders further down and points at the window, “We accidentially flew in through the window in our first year..” He keeps telling you stories and you can’t help but laugh at most of them.

After a while he becomes unusually quiet and you feel his head resting on your shoulder. You turn your head slightly to protest but he’s fallen asleep, so you stay quiet.

When Lily comes back an hour later you’re still laying there. You didn’t want to wake him so you hadn’t moved. Sirius had slung his arms around you when he had moved in his sleep.

“Lily do something. Help me.” You beg her. She smiles and takes out her phone. She takes a picture of the two of and she has to stifle a laugh.

“You did not!”


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t know how it had happened exactly - really you tried your best to be as unsociable as you could manage so people would leave you alone. Somehow Sirius had taken quite a liking to you, so had Lily. That’s why she always dragged you along when they did something stupid. She was probably also glad not to be the only girl anymore. So against all odds you had become friends with everyone.

“That’s a stupid idea.” You say. Everyone is standing at the entrance to the dark forest.

“Yes, but aren’t you curious why it’s forbidden to enter?” Sirius answers.

“I’m sure there are many valid reasons and I’m not sure I wanna know them.”

“Now that’s no fun, we gotta find out.” James says.

You just knew it was a terrible idea. Getting caught outside your room at night would get you in enough trouble already. But entering the dark forest, alone at night was a whole new level of stupid and would surely get you expelled if someone found out.

“We’re 6, so lets go two each and meet back up here in an hour.” Sirius says. He catches you by the arm and pulls you with him.

“Did you hear that?” You whisper.

“Yes, I think you should come closer.” Sirius says and sneaks his arm around your waist. In any other situation you would have been a little more reluctant to let him near you but you were really scared.

“Black, don’t get any ideas.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.”

“Sooo, … Are you going on that date with me?”

“We’re wandering through a creepy forest and that’s what you’re thinking about?” You say a little amused.

“Sure, what other reason would there be to bring you here.” He says with a smirk.

“You are the worst.”

“Thanks.”

You hear a screeching sound from somewhere in the forest. The two of you exchange some worried looks.

Sirius crashes his lips to yours and kisses you roughly. When he lets go of you, You’re in a daze but he quickly takes your hand and starts running. You dash through the woods and finally out in the open. You’re breathless and it takes you a moment to recover.

“I swear to god, you’re nothing but trouble.”

“I know. It’s great isn’t it?”

You have to smile at his answer. He’s right a little. It is great. Though his total confidence and lack of common sense worry you a bit.

“Dating you is going to kill me for sure.” You say with a sigh.


End file.
